The Love letter
by bix
Summary: *completed* Ayako finally confesses her feelings to Ryota thru a letter. Happy Ending? Not if Ryota mistakes it coming from another person. Please R&R even for the last time :) Thanks!!
1. she writes...

Hello everyone! :) Its been awhile since I last wrote a fanfic, been creating my SD site, do visit it sometime www.myslamdunk.cjb.net , well, here I am again, with what else, another Ryo/Aya fic. Again, I am requesting for your reviews. I thrive from them. They are all appreciated :) Hope you enjoy this fic. It's based loosely on a book that I read a long time ago. So please do R&R. I'm really sorry if this chapter does not turn out ok since its past midnight and I just had a sudden urge to write a SD fanfic ;)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Slam Dunk. I feel sad just writing those words :(  

------------------------------------------

Ayako stared at the stars from her window. She often did this to calm her. To think. To remember…

Ayako had loved Ryota ever since. She just did not want to admit it. _Why should she? _Even if she was sure of her feelings, does Ryota feel the same way too? Sure, Ryota has said he loved her in many ways, but why is she afraid? Afraid to fall? To fall for Ryota?

            Ever since, Ayako did not depend on anyone, or so we think. People often perceived her as a strong, independent person. But deep inside, she was a sensitive and loving person who longed to have someone to share her victories with, her problems and to share her love and life with. Often she would carry that terror fan of hers, but it was just a shield, so that no one would know who she truly was. She was afraid for anyone to get close to her, but the truth was, she was afraid that her heart would be broken. 

            But being alone is like a kid stranded in a crowded place. So many people around you yet you feel so alone, so helpless. Ayako was feeling this. She was getting tired of feeling this. Of being afraid and alone. It was a matter of choosing her heart over her mind. 

            "I love Ryota, that is why I no longer need not be afraid" Ayako smiled. 

            She remembered all those times Ryota would always walk her home, or when people would tease them together and both would suddenly blush, or the times when he would give her gifts with no special occasion, or just make her laugh when she was feeling sad, but most of all Ryota was a friend. A friend she was falling for..

            She went to her desk, pulled a piece of stationery, and wrote down her feelings for him in a poem. After that, she would put it in Ryota's locker…

Dear Ryota, 

            I'm falling in love with you

            And there's nothing I can do

            Just one look from you

            I'm afraid I'm falling deeper

            Don't know what to do

            It seems I want to stay here

            Let the feeling linger much longer

            Even as long as I can take it

            How long will you ever know

            I'm on the outside looking in

            When will you ever realize

            I have loved you all this time

            As far as forever has taken me

With Love,

Ayako smiled with what she wrote. She put it in an envelope. Sealed it. Maybe it really is the time to let Ryota she feels the same way too. Ryota deserves it. _She deserves it._  Maybe its time she and Ryota had something called a _relationship_. Ayako looked to the stars, maybe, my wish would come after all :) And feeling giddy and silly all of a sudden, Ayako planted a kiss on the envelope. _Just for luck :) she thought._

First thing in the morning, she would put it in Ryota's locker. Not bothering to put her name on the envelope.  _It would be much sweeter and romantic  if I did'nt put my name on it. Besides, Ryota would know its me right away. After all, whom would Ryota think would do so much trouble for this letter? _

Ayako had to smile. _Ryota__ would not know what hit him._

--------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review ;)  I hope you'll like the first chapter and read the upcoming chapters. I know the poem kinda sucks but it was just what came up to me while writing this story. Thanks to everyone who read this. I am truly grateful for it. Until then…


	2. Mistaken Identity

Sorry but I'm just a sucker for Ryota and Ayako. So kawaii together!!! Pls do read this chapter and review it too :) Thanks to **ILoveRukawa****, Moonlight Rapsody, charon, Joy.**

You guys inspired me to continue writing this fic. :)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Slam Dunk. I feel sad just writing those words :( 

----------------------

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

The school bell rang, and after hearing this, Ayako immediately fixed her things, and hurriedly got out of her seat and went out of the classroom. 

"I have to put this letter inside his' locker before practice begins. Before everyone comes in. Before _Ryota comes in" Ayako thought. A smile slowly creeping into her face. I wonder what he would say. __I bet he'll be surprised but at the same time happy. I hope he really will. Ayako had to jump for joy but she had to conatin herself. __What would people think.. This was not so like Ayako, but when a person is in love, they become crazy and all. ;)_

She hurriedly walked into the direction where the gym was, not hearing that Ryota was calling her.

"Aya-chan!! Aya-chan!!" Ryota shouted. But Ayako seemed not to hear him to no avail. _I wonder why Ayako's such in a rush. _

Ryota tried to run after her but Ayako had a head start that it was useless to follow her. Ryota was puzzled because he and Ayako usually went together for practice. _Maybe she has an appointment. Or maybe she's going to meet someone. Nani??!!! I hope that it's not a guy!!! I'll just talk to her later or when I walk her home after practice. Ryota blushed. He looked stupid in the middle of the hallway smiling to himself. But he can't help it. His favorite activity everyday besides basketball practice was walking Aya-chan home. __Hehe!! See you later, my Aya-chan._

_---------------------------------_

Ayako arrived at the gym, acting like a spy, Ayako looked to her left, then to her right.

"Good! The coast is clear" Ayako said. Tiptoeing so she would not create any noise, she went into the locker room. _Hmmm, so this is how the guy's locker room looks like. Ayako thought after surveying the whole room. __A little cleaning here and there, but its ok. She then proceeded to look for Ryota's locker._

"Found it!!!" Ayako said after finding a locker with a number 7 on it and a scribble of No.1 point Guard. _This is definitely his locker. __Cheeky ne. Ayako smiled, but her smiled got bigger when she saw a tiny scribble of Ryota loves Ayako enclosed in a heart. __Awww!! Ryota._

Suddenly she heard someone going inside the locker room. Ayako panicked. She instantly pushed the letter into the side of the locker. And then ran into the back of the lockers. _Please don't let anyone find me! Please don't let anyone find me. Ayako pleaded. Suddenly, she hears something…_

"Ah 1, ah 2 ah 3… let's get Physical, physical, let your body talk your body talk"

Someone was definitely singing. Ayako cringed. _Who could it be?_

"Come on Kogure, join me for my warm-ups. Today's a senior versus freshman game, and we want to be STROOONGG!!!"

_Akagi!!!! That was Akagi Sempai. Singing "Lets get Physical". Ayako sweat dropped. She did not want to peek for her fear of what she may see__. Besides, I might lose my respect for Akagi-sempai. Chibi Ayako blinked twice_

"Ah..ehh..Akagi, I don't think I can exercise, ah, ehh, if you continue singing" Kogure said. Biting his lower lip from nervousness.'

"Nani!!?!? So what are you saying?!! I sing badly" Akagi almost growled

" No!! I mean, come on, lets warm-up now" Kogure sweat dropped

"Let's get physical, physical.." Akagi continued singing

After Akagi and Kogure finished their "warm-ups", they left and this made Ayako sigh in relief. _That was close. She slowly opened the locker room's door and looked if Akagi and Kogure would see her. And quick as a lightning, after seizing the opportunity, she quickly made her exit and acted like nothing happened._

"Oi!! Ayako-san!!! Why you looking guilty?? Tsk!! Tsk!! What did you do this time??" Sakuragi said, catching Ayako by surprise.

Ayako quickly pulled up her fan, hit Sakuragi's head. "Nothing" Ayako replied. There, that should end the conversation. Ayako thought triumphantly. Everything's going according to plan. _She can't wait to see Ryota's reaction. She wished she could see his face when he reads her letter. Maybe, or just maybe he would even try to hold her hand when he walks her home later or maybe even try to kiss her. Ayako thought pleasurably. __I guess its not my fault. Ayako giggled._

--------------------------------------

Practice was over, and Ryota quickly went to the locker room to fix himself up. Ayako was waiting for him and he did not want to make her wait longer. _Yes, another night with Aya-chan.  He opened his locker when he noticed an envelope fall into the floor from his locker. __Nani??__Who could this be from. He takes the letter but made sure to look sideways. He did not want any Sakuragi lurking behind his back to find out what the letter is all about. __Ok, no tensai-wannabe around. He looked at the envelope, his name was on it._

"Wow, this must be a letter from Aya-chan" Ryota smiled. That was one of the thousand reasons why Ryota fell in love with Ayako. She was so supportive. Just one "Nice pass, Ryota!!" from her and this was enough to make him play his very best. Must be an early encouragement from Ayako, after all the game against Ryonan was coming up. He had to smile to himself. Ryota opens the letter and reads…

Dear Ryota, 

         I'm falling in love with you

And there's nothing I can do

Just one look from you

I'm afraid I'm falling deeper

Don't know what to do

It seems I want to stay here

Let the feeling linger much longer

Even as long as I can take it

How long will you ever know

I'm on the outside looking in

When will you ever realize

I have loved you all this time

As far as forever has taken me

With Love,

Ryota gasped.

"Could this mean that Aya-chan loves me too?" Ryota thought. "But this letter sounded so passionate. So devoted and serious. Not like Aya-chan" Ryota reminded himself. The _letter was so unlike Aya-chan's. Ryota finally decided. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with Ayako. She was different from the other girls. She was not like those Rukawa cheerleaders whose cheers was enough to cause damage to his ears nor was she like Hikoichi's sister who stalked Sendoh. Ayako was different. She loves Ayako that way. But Ryota, had this weird feeling. Maybe, that Sakuragi was playing a joke on him. But deep inside, someone was telling Ryota that the letter was true. Someone out there needed him. Someone was falling for him. Someone was in love with him, truthfully. __He had to find out who she was…_

"Nah, this could never be from Aya-chan.." Ryota finally concluded.

_---------------------------------_

Ryota met Ayako outside the gym. Both were silent. Pre-occupied with each other's thoughts. They started walking..

"How come Ryota's not saying anything to me. Did'nt he liked my letter. Maybe he did not see it. But I'm sure I really put the letter inside his locker." Ayako thinking to herself. " Or maybe, he's just feling shy. Hihi!! I think he's just shy. I'll give him time I'll just try to act like nothing happened". She faces Ryota and talks to him about the upcoming game againt Ryonan.

"Who could that girl be? As much as I want to hear what Aya-chan's saying, the thought of the girl and her feelings of him just won't go away, out of my mind" Ryota sighed. He and Ayako kept on walking, but each time they passed a girl, he would sure to make eye-contact. Just to let the girl know, he knows about the letter. Nothing happened…

"Nani?!! What is it with him?? First he was not listening. Then At first she could not believe it, but she was sure, Ryota was girl-watching." Ayako fumed to herself. Before, Ryota had eyes only for her like a sick puppy but now, he had eyes for everyone. _Correction.__ Eyes for every girl. He even smiled at those Rukawa cheereaders. __Something is definitely wrong.._

"Not one girl is responding to my eye-contact. What is it with me" Ryota thought miserably. _I thought that this girl  was for real. But then, he looked at Ayako and he knew why. __It was because he was with Ayako! _

-----------------

Ryota and Ayako finally reached her place. But before Ayako was about to say goodbye, Ryota stopped her…

"What is it Ryota" Ayako smiled sweetly. _Maybe he was just taken aback by the letter because he was surprised but now he has come into his own, and he'll finally say that its about time we get together for real, as a couple. Ayako continued smiling by the thought. She was waiting for Ryota's declaration of love._

"Ummm Aya-chan, I just want to say that, ummm I think…" Ryota was feeling all so nervous and fidgety. He did not know how to say it but he knew he had to do it. It was the right thing to do. Or so he thought.

"Come on Ryota, tell me. Its okay" Ayako said warmly. _Awww__!! Ryota looks so kawaii when he's nervous!!!_

"Maybe its better if we give each other some space." Ryota said quietly

"Nani!?!! Give some space?! Why? What did I do" Ayako exclaimed, not believing what she just heard. _How could you do this after I gave you that letter. Ayako wanted to say, but did not, she did not want to look pitiful._

"You did nothing, its just that maybe if we try to see other people, you know, cause most people think that were a couple when we really are not. Just to let us think on our own" Ryota explained. But deep down he knew he was hurting her. _But this is for the best._

"Good Night Ryota" Ayako said coldly. As she went inside her house. She closed the door as tears went spilling down her face.

--------------------

This is so sad for our Aya-chan, but don't worry, everything will be okay in the next chapter. :) So please do reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Maybe you could suggest what I should do in the next upcoming chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1. Really appreciate it :) Until then….


	3. An Angel

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Slam Dunk. I feel sad just writing those words :( 

-----------------

Ayako slammed the door behind her. She remembered what Ryota said to her, as tears came flowing down her face. But who was she kidding.

Ayako took a deep breath, she paused for a while, and let out a sigh. This was not who she really was. Crying over a man. Over Ryota to be exact.

"That bakerou!! I'm gonna show him. Just he wait!" Ayako promised to herself. From now on, she was going to be a better Ayako. Someone Ryota would regret losing.

----------------

The Next Morning…

Ayako walked to school feeling so much better. I don't need any guy. I'm better of alone. But no matter what she said, she could not help it but to feel sad. She never fell in love before except for Ryota. 

"I've put all my heart and my feelings into that letter and all that baka did was to break my heart" Ayako thought to herself. She was going to forget him. Even if it will be hard.

"Hey Beautiful Lady!!!"

"Want to go out with me??"

"What's your name? Sexy chick*hoot hoot*"

Ayako's thoughts were interrupted by the indecent shoutings of some group of men. She turned around to see who was making them. Who did they think they were? Looking at her like some kind of meat. She took out her almighty fan and began hitting those men.

"Itai!" Yohei shouted

"Gomen!! We won't do it" Takamiya begged

Ayako stopped. All the boys were now restlessly on the floor. She should have known. It was the Sakuragi Gundam.

"Its…A..a..a..yako-san" Yohei finally said. He looked at Ayako, and he had to look twice to make sure. She was simply beautiful.

Ayako was indeed beautiful. She had her hair down. She also wore just a little make-up but enough to enhance her beautiful features like her eyes and lips. She was simply stunning.

As Ayako went to school, she was followed by Sakuragi's gundam. All with hearts in their eyes. They were clearly enchanted by Ayako's beauty. They followed her till they reached Shohoku.

"Oi, Bakas!!!" Sakuragi shouted as he saw her friends "Why do you all look so dumb?" He questioned his friends until he saw why they were acting like that.

Who is that beautiful girl? Sakuragi thought.

"I must know. After all I am  tensai" She approached the girl…

"NANIII!!" Sakuragi gasped when he saw who she was "You cannot be Ayako-san!!"

 Ayako hit him with her fan "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're supposed to be Lady-gori!! But now, you are so beautiful" Sakuragi said as he whimpered in pain.

"Hmp!!" Ayako left Sakuragi behind…with a smile on her face.

The whole day was no different, everywhere Ayako went, she was stared with admiring glances from the boys but envious glances by the girls. She was popular because she was the manageress of the basketball team, but now, she was turning to be even more popular because of what she looked right now.

------------------

That Afternoon….

During lunchtime. Ayako was sitting alone in the table. For once, she liked being alone. The whole day, she was just swarmed by boys, all wanting to get her attention. She put her fan in view of everyone, and it seemed to work. No one tried to get close.  She was silently eating her lunch but was also quite embarrassed because she can't help but notice that all the boys who passed her table kept giving her all those looks. Quite the same look that Ryota used to give her. She missed him terribly.

"Your supposed to forget him, remember" she scolded herself. Ryota was absent during the morning. Maybe he was not able to wake-up on time like he always does. _Baka!!_

Suddenly, she saw Ryota.

----------

Ryota overslept again. As usual. He had reasons. First, He slept late thinking over and over and over the letter. Who could she be? He wondered. The letter was so sincere and it was so devoted. He jus can't keep it out of his mind. Second, was guilt. He hated feeling guilty especially because he knew it concerned Aya-chan. He hurt Aya-chan. But what can he do, there was this girl who obviously was so in love with him. He had to make a choice. 

"Aya-chan we'll get over this, after all she doesn't love me that much." Ryota thought but then she saw Aya-chan.

_An Angel. Ryota's first thought was after seeing Ayako. She looked beautiful ever than before. He wanted so badly to go to her but he feared that his admirer would see him and would not reveal herself to him anymore if she saw them together._

He had to stop himself at all costs from going to her Ayako. _Shut up! She's no longer yours. Ryota thought. But she was so beautiful that for Ryota, it was like seeing her for the first time._

"You're so beautiful, Aya-chan" Ryota said dreamily that he absent mindedly walked towards her.

But then, he saw Mitsui, Kogure, and Akagi walk towards Ayako. Mitsui sad beside her while Kogure and Akagi sat on the chairs facing Ayako. 

And to add more dislike to what was happening, Rukawa passed by the table and smiled at Ayako. Not just a smile, but what looked like an appreciative smile.

"Nani?!!!" Ryota said in disbelief. "That Kitsune!!! I should have never believed him. Inside those piercing cold and quiet eyes is a plan to steal my Aya-chan" he though with so much frustration. Different thoughts kept spinning around Ryota's mind. Thoughts that were unpleasant and….and…jealousy.

"Damn it!! What kind of friends are they?" Ryota said, fuming mad. He felt like they were stealing Ayako from him. Ryota watched them all like a hawk, when Akagi patted Ayako's shoulders.

"You keep your hands of her, you big Ape!!!" Ryota furiously wanted to shout 

When suddenly he saw Mitsui whispered something into Ayako's ear, and she blushed.

"Mitsui! Bakerou! I'll kick you!!" Ryota thought. Right there and there, he wanted to kick Mitsui's face so that he'll lose his front teeth _again. _

But Ryota had to stop himself  from doing that when he caught Ayako, looking at him. His heart stopped. But then dropped. Ayako seemed to look right through him. She did not say a word.

Ryota's heart cried. Ryota now regrets making his choice.

-------------------

Thanks to those who reviewed my fic. Really would like to say Super thanks to you guys. Really appreciate it. To those who haven't, please do Review. I love reading what your thoughts are of my story. Please :) Until then…


	4. His/Her story

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Slam Dunk. I feel sad just writing those words :( 

------------------------

The School dance was coming up. Ryota Miyagi, popular point guard of Shohoku, still had no date. To be specific, he still had no Ayako beside him.

Ryota was staring up at his bedroom ceiling. _Today was got to be the worst day of my life. Even beating the day I was confined in  the hospital. Ryota rambled to himself. All the boys in school seemed to flock around Ayako like ants on a candy. Everyone knew how Ryota had a mean streak of Jealousy in him. He remembered his promise to himself not to fight anymore, but when one of Mitsui's gangmates slapped Ayako's precious face, he immediately broke his promise and fought. That was Ayako to him, that was how important she was to him. __That was how much she meant to me. How much I love her._

But it seems no matter how hard I tried to show her I love her, Baka! Even the whole school knows it, It seems he was just a friend to him. _Always a friend. And now comes a girl who wrote him a wonderful letter, declaring her love for him. It was overwhelming for him. After all, wasn't he the guy that was dumped for the 10th time. Maybe he should just forget Aya-chan. He knew that it was impossible, it was like wishing he was taller. He knew it would be hopeless but he was going weary. Maybe it would be better for everyone. If the girl was still too shy to show herself up to him, then he would be the one to find her instead. This should make everyone happy. For me, for Aya-chan and his mysterious girl. _

--------------------

The School Dance was coming up. Ayako, popular and pretty manageress of Shohoku Basketball Team, had every boy at school at her fingertips, but she was still lonely. She felt alone. She had no Ryota beside her.

Ayako was staring up at her bedroom ceiling. _Today was got to be the weirdest day of my life. Every boy it seems was taking notice of her. But one boy did make her notice. It was Ryota.  __I'm afraid I'm falling deeper. She can't believe she wrote that in her letter to him. To that Baka Ryota! Ayako muttered to herself. __Sigh. But she knew she wrote that down because it was true. There was no denying her feelings to him. She had fallen for him and all he did was break his heart. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes, but she wiped them before it fell. She was Ayako. How could she cry over a guy. Over Ryota. She's the girl everyone perceived as strong and independent. She was the girl with the dreaded fan right. But all her defenses broke down when she fell for Ryota. She was always there to give support to him. To always encourage him. To shout the words "Nice Ryota!" just so he would know she was there for him. Just to show a little side of her that she cares. She was not like Rukawa's Shinetai who could shout out their whole feelings nor was she like Haruko who would suddenly melt if Rukawa acknowledged her presence. She was Ayako. She doesn't fall in love easily but when she does, she falls hard. _

But it seems that, Ryota has found someone new. Everytime she saw him, it seemed he was watching every other girl who passed by. It was usual for boys to girl-watch, like what Sakuragi's friends usually do, but Ryota!?!  She did not know what to think of him anymore now. It seems he was trying to search a girl. A girl that was someone definitely NOT her. Maybe she should try forgetting him after all it was what Ryota seemed to be bent on doing. After all, boys were asking her left and right to be her date, but it just didn't felt right. _When did she rely on a boy to be happy? Ayako asked herself. Maybe its time to rethink her priorities, after all, isn't that what Miyagi said to her. __See other people. If that's what he wants, he's going to get it. She's going to forget him. This should make everyone happy. For me, Ryota, and whoever that girl._

---------------------

"Hai.. This is for the best"  Both Ryota and Ayako said to themselves, Both forcing a smile beneath their obvious sadness. Both tried to sleep, and when they finally did, each other was the last person on their minds.

------------------

I really think that Ayako has feeling for Ryota. I mean in the anime, it was obvious that she always cheered on him more often than the other players. Its just so sad, T. Inoue did not give emphasis to this. Ryota and Ayako are so Kawaaaiiii!!! ^_^

Sorry if this story is short and just POVs. But I promise, the next chapter would be an eventful one. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Am grateful and happy for your reviews.  I promise, I'll make the next chapter much, much better than this crummy chapter. :) But please don't forget to still review this chapter. Please. Until then…


	5. Searching

Ryota woke up, but instead of finding a bright, sunny morning, he felt gloomy inside. _Stop it, Ryota! He warned himself. If he always felt like this, his mysterious girl would never show up. Right, my mystery girl, who until this very day, has not yet shown up. It was 2 days before the dance, and time was running out._

" I will find her today!" Ryota promised himself. _But what about Aya-chan, a small voice whispered. "I will forget Aya-chan, no wait.. A..y..a..k..o" It was so hard and painful for him to call her like that. Ever since, he called her Aya-chan as his endearment to her. But now, he got to change his ways or his mystery girl will remain a mystery forever. He was now slowly forming a list of suspects in his mind. Who could it be??_

--------

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-o-v-e! Rukawa! Will you take us to the dance!!" The Rukawa Shinetai was at it again. Their voices booming with so much joy and love at the sight of Rukawa. Nevertheless, Rukawa still remains stoic, oblivious of what is happening.

Unlike Ryota whose eardums were seriously being damaged by the Rukawa Shinetai, he was grumbling to himself on how irritating they were. When he reached the grounds of Shohoku high, the sight of Ru, Ka, and Wa were the first to welcome him. And it certainly was not the welcome he wanted. He saw Rukawa and tried to shout hello to him, but his greetings were overshadowed by the screams of the three girls. _So much for my Hello!!. Ryota grumbled to himself._

As usual, despite the loud screams of adoration, Rukawa only passed the three girls by as if nothing happened. Maybe he was used to this already or maybe, he was sleepwalking, like he usually does. But despite of this, the girls continued to swoon. Hearts were clearly seen in their eyes. Before Ryota had to admit that he was kind of jealous of the attention that Rukawa's getting especially from the girls but then Ryota realized that it did not mattered, even if he had a million fans, nothing compared in having Aya-chan cheering for him. _Damn! I said Aya-chan again. Somethings are just hard to forget no matter how hard one tries. Or in Ryota's case, a certain someone. He passed by the Rukawa shinetai and…_

"I love him"

"He is just so handsome"

"I hope he goes out with me to the dance"

Ryota could not help but hear this. Were they talking about him? After all, Rukawa was no longer in sight. _Could it be?_

"I guess its not Rukawa after all, huh?" Ryota confidently said. Eventhough he hated the thought that one of those girls could be his mystery girl, he still could not fight the fact that one of these girls was truly, madly in love with him. Even if they are so darn annoying. _After all, Love is Blind. Ryota shrugged._

"Nani!?!" 3 angry faces cowered of Ryota. But he did not mind. Two can play, or I guess 4 can play this game.

"I guess its not Rukawa after all, huh?" he repeated. "I guess, all the time that you were cheering for Rukawa, it was really for me after all" But Ryota would not stop. "I know that you are doing that because your scared of Aya-chan, I mean, Ayako's fan, but were not really together anymore, so, so one of you now can freely ask me to be their date to the dance" Ryota defiantly said.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!!" Ru, Ka, and Wa shouted. They could not believe what they were hearing, yet they had to do something about it.

"You muffin-head!" Ru mockingly said

"Why would one of us want to go with you, Shorty!" Ka was angrily saying

"We would never do that because.." 

"We L-O-V-E Rukawa!!" All of the girls said, and with that, they pushed past Ryota, making him tumble backwards.

Ayako was walking towards the Shohoku gates when she heard irritating shouts from girls. _Must be the Rukawa Shinetai getting mad at SakuragiHanamich again. Poor him!! Just hearing the girls' voice were torture enough. But to Ayako's surprise, instead of finding an enraged Sakuragi, what he saw was an embarrassed Ryota. She could hear all the insults being thown at him, she wanted to defend him and wack all those girls' heads with her fan, but __What__ do I care?? Does he care? She was about to walk past them but certain thoughts was just on her mind. __How dare they talk to Ryota like that?He is no shorty nor a muffin head. He's a sweet, thoughtful…What the?!!! Someone just came tumbling into her__._

Both were now on the ground. Facing each other.

"Ryota?!" Ayako was surprised, and at the same time, blushing madly. She was well aware that his face was just a few inches from her. The face he grew to love and missed terribly.

"Aya-chan" Ryota whispered. He was so close to her. He looked at intently at all her beautiful features. Her eyes, nose, her lips. He wanted right there and there to kiss her. He was inching forward…

"I'm going to be late" Ayako said as she stood up abruptly, breaking the moment. _What was that all about?Oh, forget it…_

"Damn!! What do I want?!"Ryota was confused. He wanted so badly to kiss her. But most of all he missed her. But what about the other girl?? Forget Aya-chan. _She does not love you._

Ryota stood up. He saw Haruko walking shyly towards him. _Maybe it was Haruko after all. _

"Uh, Ryota.. umm" Haruko began

"Yes, Haruko?" He replied. Maybe its not bad after all if the Mystery girl was Haruko. His spirits livened up by the prospect that someone still was in love with him.

"I want to ask you something?" Haruko now was blushing

"Sure, though I know what you are going to say" Ryota said. _This is it. No more Mr. Lonely Guy._

"Umm, you know?"

"I guess it took you a long while to finally tell me" Ryota was now grinning

"Could you please.." Haruko stopped. She was being shy again. But Ryota was now confidently encouraging her. She finally said " Please Tell Sakuragi-kun that my answer is yes" Haruko looked down. She was shy at what she said but at the same time smiling. While Ryota's mouth dropped.

"Ryota? Umm, daijobou?" Haruko asked when he saw Ryota's face

"Hai! Yes, I will tell Hanamichi you said yes. I'm sure that baka will be overjoyed" Ryota replied.

"Arigatou!" Haruko bid farewell to him, leaving him all alone. 

_Even Hanamichi has Haruko. I'm sure Aya-chan has too. Ryota thought sadly.  __Everyone has a someone…except...except me._

_----------_

After practice, Ryota still stayed. With his gym bag at his side, he sat down outside the door of the gym. Everyone left, and bade him goodbye, except Aya-chan. He was really on the verge of tears when it was so obvious that she was literally ignoring him. _How come all this had to happen? Ryota asked himself but the voice inside answered. __It's all your fault. Since you've received that letter, you just left Ayako. You were so arrogant and conceited by the prospect of someone loving you that you forgot who mattered the most. Now whos's the baka?? _

"I am_" Ryota replied to himself. He took out the letter which he always carried with him. The letter that changed everything._

Dear Ryota, 

         I'm falling in love with you

And there's nothing I can do

Just one look from you

I'm afraid I'm falling deeper

Don't know what to do

It seems I want to stay here

Let the feeling linger much longer

Even as long as I can take it

How long will you ever know

I'm on the outside looking in

When will you ever realize

I have loved you all this time

As far as forever has taken me

With Love,

It was true that the letter changed him. All his life, he always went after Aya-chan eventhough sometimes he felt she did not feel the same way. But when this letter came, Ryota was both surprised and intrigued. Someone loved him, and not the other way around.

It was the day before the dance, and Ryota still had no girl to show up for. He's so-called Mystery girl has not yet shown her identity. But the truth was, he no longer cared. All he cared about was Aya-chan. Yesterday when they both fell to the ground, all his feelings for her were anewed once again. He closed his eyes and remembered all those times he was with her. The times he would walk her home. Times he would hear her encouragements during the games. Times they would just talk about everything. Times he would just look at her and be contented by just doing that. Right there and there, he thought, even if the most beautiful girl was to reveal that she was the Mystery girl, he would not care. It was Aya-chan he wanted, he needed. She was the one all along, all this time. 

It was true sometimes his head ached  because Aya-chan  always whacked him with her fan but the way she encourages him, it was enough to regain his confidence and do his best. _Haiii__, her beautiful voice.._

It was true sometimes he felt Aya-chan did not care but one request from him that he needed help in his studies, Aya-chan would not think twice in going to his house to tutor him. _Haaii__, those nights that we were together.._

It was true sometimes Aya-chan would shout at him like a Lady Gori but  just one smile from her was enough to make him remember she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. _Haiii__, her angelic face…_

But most of all, Aya-chan was a true friend. A friend he grew to love. And admittedly, still do. She was always there to support him, encourage, understand him. And all he did in return was throw her away like a used Kleenex. And he regretted it more than ever. Aya-chan hated him now. And Right now, Aya-chan was probably in the hands of another guy walking her home like he used to do. But he won't give up. He won't give _her up._

He would have to say sorry to her no matter what. Apologize and let her accept me. Even if she loved someone by now, he would try to be content that at least they could be friends even after what he did. He should try to make her forgive him. To accept him.  _Even if only as a friend.  _

--------------------

 Two more chapters and this story is done. :) Next chapter, Ryota finds out an unexpected visitor for Aya-chan ;) What? Another rival?

 Sorry if it is only now that I've updated. Please don't forget to Review. Please. Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed this story. I'm really thankful for it. Until then….


	6. Back to you

****Morning before the Dance**

It was still early before the school bell would ring to signify the start of classes but Ryota eagerly climbed the stairs of Shohoku Building, not because he wanted to be early for class, Heck! He did not even want to learn one bit of his sensei's boring lectures but he was early for one reason, Aya-chan. He was determined to make amends with her, to be friends with her the very least. Or just maybe, if he really was lucky today and the Gods was with him, maybe, he'll be able to win her back. He adjusted his backpack carefully. Inside his backpack was a teddy bear holding a heart saying "Sorry". He knew how Aya-chan always loved Teddy Bears because he knew _everything there is to know about her. Ayako might not look like a girl who would love Teddy bears nor flowers cause she seemed like a tough lady  but deep inside, she really was this soft, sensitive girl, he wanted to take care of __all __his life the moment he saw her. But he blew that chance. **Big Time.**_

As he reached the second floor, it seemed the students were abuzzed. He saw some girls giggling, whispering to each other. Some were blushing. It was obvious that some gossip was fast making rounds among the students.  Ryota thought. _They better not be talking about the incident that happened yesterday morning about him and the Rukawa Shinetai. Ryota was so desperate to find who she was that he was willing to grab the chance of knowing her without even thinking.__ K'so! Baka of me to think that one of them could be my mystery girl.   If that was what all the people were talking about, he would just right there and there, die of embarrassment, if that was even possible. What Ryota did not know was that it could be __worse than that…_

"Oi Ryochin" Sakuragi called out loud.

Ryota turned his head towards Sakuragi. He would know anywhere that the voice belonged to him. Who but only Sakuragi could have the nerve and the attitude to shout like that and step on the floor of the higher students? But he's got to admire the guy for his guts and cheeky ways, after all, he was able to make Haruko go out with him to the dance. A wannabe Tensai but sure is a lucky wannabe Tensai.

_            "Nani Hanamichi? So early in the morning, and so full of energy" But he knew why Hanamichi was there. __Hmp! Maybe to brag about Haruko and further slap me in the face about me still being the dateless point guard in Kaganawa. "Go ahead, fine, brag…" Ryota waited for Hanamichi to launch into a detailed speech on how he now has Haruko but was surprised to find him being serious._

"Ryochin, did you hear that Michael asked Ayako-san yesterday?"

_Who's Michael? Ryota thought. He knew ever since he stopped spending time with Aya-chan, boys were eager to shower her with attention. He was even keeping a tab on who's who were pining over Aya-chan, but he did not know any Michael. Must be a freshman, since he would know anyone from second or third year. But he knew one Michael, **that's for sure. Michael of Ryofuku High. Nope. That's impossible. He's now in America. Who could forget him? Thinking about him made Ryota fuming mad. He remembered how he first saw him, showing off his basketball skills. But what made him even madder was his constant flirting with Aya-chan**__. Her Aya-chan. So okay, she was not his, but couldn't Michael show a little respect. He was touching Aya-chan's shoulders in front of him, in his own Basketball court, I mean, the teams' court. Good thing he was now in America. Nope, not that Michael, Hanamichi was talking about._

Sakuragi seemed to sense Ryota's confusion. "You know Michael. We played against their team. **Michael from Ryofuku High"**

"Nnnnoooooo…." That was all Ryota could say. Not that _Michael. _

"I guess from the look of your face that answers my question that you did not know. Everyone was talking about it yesterday, even today. Michael came back from America a week ago, and I guess, he still has a crush on Ayako-san because when he heard we were having a dance, he asked her about it. Every girl was gushing about him. And I don't know why. Sure he has that golden locks, but it's not even that great compared to my red locks. Ne Ryochin?" Sakuragi kidded him, but Ryota seemed to still be in his own world of thoughts. 

"Ryochin.." Sakuragi waved his hands in front of Ryota and this seemed to put him out of his thoughts. He could not blame Ryota for acting like that. He understood him. After all, wasn't he like that whenever he thought that Haruko would still have great feelings for Rukawa. Ryota's a good friend and he knew how much love he had for Ayako though till now he did not know what went wrong. But still, he wanted them to be together. They belong together. Just like Haruko and him. He was smiling just thinking about it but snapped back when he saw Ryota. He was now doing okay in the love department, now he has got to help his friend.

"Ryochin, you've got to make a move. Show her how much she means to you. Don't give up. It's you and Ayako-san that should be dancing hand in hand at the dance, and not that Michael. It's not too late. From what I've heard, Ayako-san has not given her final answer. Listen. You belong together. Don't let someone come in your way"

_Don't let someone come in your way. That was what Hanamichi said. But I did. I let someone get in our way.  Ryota said sadly. If only he was not willing_

to find who that mystery girl and letting his ego take over him, then none of this would have happened. He would still have Aya-chan. He pictured himself dancing with her. Her head lying on his shoulders, his hands wrapped on her waist, dancing slowly to a romantic song. But the image changed when instead of finding him, his face was replaced by Michael's face. _That Beach blonde. Stealing his girl from him. __Who was he anyway? _

Ryota began comparing himself to Michael. Sure he has that blonde hair, but Aya-chan said he looked cute with his curly hair. Yosh!! **1 pt for me. I've got a pierced earring that Aya-chan said looked cool. Michael does NOT have a pierced earring. HA! ****2 pts for me. Ryota thought some more, but he could not think of many, but instead… He's taller, and I'm shorter. ****That's 2-1. He's got blue eyes while I've got these boring brown eyes. ****Okay, so it's a tie. Ryota thought some more. Michael's a great basketball player, Michael's trained in America, he's rich, and darn, in the opinion of most girls, he's what you call a _dream. H e was slowly being overwhelmed by his insecurities. Ryota did not dare count how far Michaels' points were. He just simply was not up for the competition. He knew he would lose. __He was losing._**

Sakuragi saw the sad look in Ryota's eyes but he knew that by telling him about Michael, it was the least he could do. Who was he for Ayako-san to listen to? He would not even dare. He could not afford to be hit by the fan of hers and get a big red mark on his face during the dance. He was interrupted by the image of showing up at the dance with a bandage on his head when the school bell rang. He was about to say good bye to Ryota when he noticed Ryota's big bag. Maybe they had Basketball practice today and the bag was stuffed with his basketball clothes. But he had to make sure, after all, a tensai never misses a practice…to show off his skills.

            "Ryochin?  Do we have Basketball practice today? I thought Gori cancelled it because of the dance. What's with the big bag?"

Ryota remembered his gift for Aya-chan. His peace offering to her. So much for this Teddy bear. The moment Ryota saw the teddy bear, he knew how Aya-chan would love it. It was almost the same stuff toy that Sakuragi was proudly showing off to the team that he was giving it to Haruko. Ayako was constantly saying how cute the teddy bear was. Unfortunately, when he saw the bear in the store, another guy wanted the same bear, and it was the only one left. The guy was threatening him but just one show of his fighting form and the guy immediately scurried away. But who cares. Even if he really fought for that teddy bear. It was nothing. Between Michael and him, he knew who would win. So much for this Teddy bear.

"I said, what's in the bag? " Sakuragi asked him again

"Nothing… _nothing…" Ryota said quietly as he bid farewell to Sakuragi. And before entering his classroom, he stopped in front of a trash can and threw away the teddy bear._

-----------------

****The Big Night**

            "Ryota, I thought you were going to a dance tonight?" Ryota's mom asked. She knew months before how much his son was so excited about the dance, telling her how much he wanted to ask this girl he was talking about. If she remembered correctly, the name was Ayako. Now, she was surprised to see him, on his bed, pretending to read a book. **Reading a book! Now she knew something was up.**

            "Umm, I decided not to go. Lots of quizzes" Ryota simply stated. He did not want tell her more, for she might find out how baka her son was.

            "Okay… if you say so. You know where to find me" His mom hesitantly said. She wanted to probe more but she knew it was the best thing to do. His son was growing up now_. I am sure, He can take care of himself._

_            When her mom closed the door, Ryota put down his book. __Who was he joking? He would never read a book, much less study for a quiz. No wonder I always fail, good thing Aya-chan's there. Remembering this made him more miserable than he ever was. He looked at his watch and he knew the dance was already starting. He was already prepared and willing to go. Take one last chance but when he looked at the mirror, again his insecurities surfaced. He decided not to go anymore for he did not want to torture himself anymore. He pictured Michael and Aya-chan so close together, dancing, looking into each others eyes._

            "Stop it, Ryota!" He tried to tell himself. He got up from his bed and switched on the radio. Maybe this would help him take Aya-chan off his mind. His lost her. Lost her for good.

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_Tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

_Over you_

_I'm never over you_

_There's something about you_

_It's just the way you move_

_The way you move me_

_            Ryota stopped and stared at the radio. The lyrics were hitting him straight into the heart._

_Leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_Leave the light on for me too._

_            Who was he kidding? He has loved Aya-chan all this time, and he can't let another person get in the way again. Not this time. __Not anymore. He fixed himself up till he was decent looking. [*Don't worry, Ryota, you look cool no matter what ;) * ]  He looked at himself and took a deep breath. And went out to his room. He hoped it was not too late. __He was not about to give up Aya-chan that easily. ___

**-------------------**

**** Inside the Gym**

            When Ryota got to the gym where the school dance was held, the dance was in full swing. At first, he was not able to recognize the gym for it was transformed into a beautiful, romantic place. He could see some couples dancing to a slow song. He surveyed the whole room eager to find Aya-chan. And when he finally saw her, he had to hold his breath for her presence was breath-taking. She was so stunning in a pretty light pink dress dress, but it was her face that was prettier than ever. She was smiling and that made her even more beautiful. And when Ryota saw the source of why she was smiling, he was taken aback. 

            It was Kogure—and he and Ayako were dancing together.  In fact, they looked good together, but what was worse was that, not far behind him, was seemed like a hundred guys in line, waiting to dance with Ayako. _K'so, Aya-chan won't notice me now especially now that she has a hundred guys eager to dance with her. He was about to leave the room when "__You belong together"  that was what Hanamichi said. And he believed him with his whole heart. He believed those words long before ever since he first saw her. He mustered up all his courage and walked towards Ayako and Kogure.. He did not care what that two-faced, four eyed  vice-captain and  the other boys would say, what was important for him was what SHE had to say. He prepared for the worse._

            He made his way through all the boys in line, not minding all the angry words and stares thrown at him for cutting in the line and for not waiting for his turn. _Who cares? All I care about now is Ayako._

            He patted the back of Kogure. He expected to meet the angry eyes of Kogure but to his surprise, he saw the look in his eyes that said, _I understand. What took you so long? _

Ryota now stood in front of Ayako, and looked deep into her eyes. 

"May I have this dance?"

**-------------------**

Ryota and Ayako! Kawai!!! Hehe :)

Sorry if I _kind of let you hanging and if this chapter is long. It's not because I wanted to, but actually, it's because I can't think of a good ending. :) But don't worry one last chapter and this story is done. I'll be waiting for your reviews to give me inspiration. [Hint! hint! :)] Again, thank you for reading this story and this chapter. Really means a lot to me._

Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. Am really grateful for it. :) Hope to read your reviews soon. Until then…__


	7. kawaii

This is it! ;) The Final Chapter. Sorry if Ryota and Ayako may seem a little bit OOC but I just want them to be a little sweet with each other. Kawaii!! Hope you'll read it and later on review it… me hope I won't disappoint you. :)

-----

Ayako swayed to the music, and tried to concentrate on what Kogure was saying, but to no avail. _I knew it was a bad idea to go here. She thought to herself. She really did not want to go but Haruko practically begged her and forced her to go saying, she needed someone to be with as she still felt shy towards Sakuragi. She smiled a little as she remembered the expression in Sakuragi's face when she saw Haruko was with Ayako when he picked her up._

            "Nani? What is Ayako-san…"Sakuragi said but decided not to continue, after all, as long as he was with Haruko, it does not matter. 

And when they reached the gym, the image of Sakuragi's smile came into Ayako's mind. Sakuragi had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Was it because some guy had asked her to dance? Or was it because, finally he could have Haruko all by himself?

But right now, she regretted being here. She was not one bit feeling happy, even with all the attention the guys were giving to her, even if Michael, whom she had to admit was good looking, had asked her, she politely declined, it just did not felt right, and she wanted to be true to herself, because the _one guy she wanted, the one guy she truly loved, just was not here. __How can I ever forget you, Ryota Miyagi._

_            "So Akagi said that the team…." Ayako vaguely hearing what Kogure was telling her, her minds kept on drifting to a specific point guard who broke her heart. She wanted to talk to him this morning, but decided not to, after all, if Ryota was not even making a move, why should she? This thought made her angry at him all over again._

            "… Akagi said that Ryota will be.. umm..ano..Ayako-san, are you even listening?" Kogure asked her and this seemed to make her go back into reality.

"Hai, Kogure-sempai, umm.. gomen, what is it that you were telling" she asked. She felt terrible inside because she knew how a lousy partner she was. 

            "Never mind. I was just wondering, where Ryota is.."

            "I don't care.." she snapped back. She immediately apologized to Kogure. It was unfair of her to vent her anger on him.

            "Still haven't forgotten him, ne?" Kogure replied quietly. Until now, he did not know what went wrong with Ayako and Ryota. He would walk her home after practice and then the next minute, it was as if they were complete strangers. Kogure knew Ayako was having a terrible time, and it was only Ryota who could change that. "Don't worry, its his lose" Kogure continued, trying to reassure her. But deep inside of him, he hoped Ryota would come back to his senses so he can patch things up with Ayako. 

            Upon hearing this, Ayako smiled at Kogure. Even if she had no Ryota, it was good to have friends like him. "Arigatou, Kogure-sempai"

            She was beginning to relax a bit, though sometimes, an image of Ryota would cross her mind. Suddenly, she noticed that Kogure stopped dancing. She wondered why, and to her surprise, there he was, right in front of her. _Speaking of the devil. He was looking deep into her eyes._

            "May I have this dance?" Ryota sincerely asked her.

            .

.

.

.

.           

.

.

"No"

------------

            Ayako made his way out of the dance floor, closely following her was Ryota. A very sad-looking Ryota. 

            He stopped following her when she stopped to get some drinks at the refreshment table. She didn't even bother to ask if he wanted some drinks, while, he just stood there at her side, trying to decide if it was the best time to apologize to her. He stole a glance at her. _Damn, she's even more beautiful this close. _

            While Ryota was giving her admiring glances, Ayako remained cold. It was as if, no one was beside her. It was now or never for him.

            "Ahem…" Ryota making a sound, trying to at least get her attention.

"…."

Ryota coughed once more. But still not a word.

            _K'so__! She's not gonna make it easy for me. Ryota thought miserably, but he knew he deserved it for the way he had treated her. "Aya-chan…" he began. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. And I regret making that decision. Hurting you is the worse thing I can ever do, but I did, and I just feel horrible…"_

            "….."

            "Please Aya-chan, say something. Those days when you weren't talking to me or not looking at me as if I did not exist is 10 times more the hurt I felt when Mitsui's gang clobbered me. It is because you are the most special person in my life and I'd hate it if I would lose you….." Ryota wholeheartedly said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

            He continues "I'd rather not play basketball knowing someone like you won't be there to support me…." and blah, blah, and on, and on Ryota goes on how truly he was sorry.

----------

            She watched as Ryota kept apologizing to her. He even looked like he was about to cry. _Oh brother! Here he goes again. It was embarrassing enough that Ryota's pitiful voice was heard by many as he launched into his "sorry speech", but what was more embarrassing was that, now he was on his knees, as if praying for her forgiveness. _

            Ryota was now sobbing. "I wo – won't  ever, e-ever hurt you again, A-aya-chan. Forgive me, Puh-puh leeeeaaaassseeee" as he moved towards her a little closer on his _knees._

            She looked at him, and she had to admit that he looked sincere and honest. _How long will I let him go on like this?  Her heart began to soften a bit. He looks cute when he's sorry, she observed. She __had always found him to be cute anyways. She was still looking at him, debating if she was to forgive him or not._

            "Please don't kneel, and just stand up"

            Upon hearing this, Ryota immediately stood up. Felt happy that at least Ayako spoke some words to him. "Anything you say Aya-chan". He noticed that some people, especially the guys were curiously looking at him. He too felt curious, not because of what the guys' thoughts were but out of the many boys that were falling over for Aya-chan, whom did she choose. He really did not want to ask but curiosity got the better out of him. "Ano, Aya-chan, who did you end up going to the dance with?" He asked nervously.

            "Sakuragi and Haruko" Ayako pointedly said.

            Ryota's was elated upon hearing this. _Thank you Kami-sama! He somewhat felt hopeful, as he remembered his gifts to her. "I'll be right back, Aya-chan. I'm begging you please don't move" Ryota begged. He did not want to waste his chance. Ayako rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, did not move from her place. ;)_

            When he returned, he presented her with her favorite flowers and chocolate.

            "Aya-chan, these are for you…" Ryota gently said as he gave him a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box filled with chocolate." Please take it Aya-chan. I bought them especially for you." As he pleadingly looked into her eyes.

            "I don't want to accept some gifts that you bought for some other girl" She replied coldly.

"No, these are really for you, Aya-chan. " Ryota insisted. "I gave you that because I know that white roses are your favorites and I even bought that kind of chocolate because I know you don't like the nutty ones. Please accept this." He said as he gave her a crooked smile. "Would I do that for anyone else?"

"I don't know" Ayako said, looking at him seriously.. "Would you?"

Ryota looked down. "No" he said in a whisper. "Aya-chan, I've really missed you so much. I've been really stupid! Baka! Please forgive me…"

Ayako looked at him. She was kind of enjoying the way he was almost kissing her feet just so he would forgive him in front of everyone. But at the same time, she felt sad and sorry for him. She saw his sincerity in his apology and his thoughtfulness when he went out of his way to buy her those gifts. She had to admit but she felt herself softening to him.

She reached out to get the flowers. "These are really pretty. Thank you, Ryota" as she smiled a litlle.

He noticed that it was the first time he heard him say his name. And the small smile of hers was enough to make Ryota shout for joy. But then he remembered that not all is okay yet. "Please forgive me, Aya-chan" he asked again.

She let out a little sigh. "I'll try.." she conceded. As always, he has won her over again. [yey! :)]

Upon hearing this, Ryota jumped for joy. "Thank you Aya-chan! I promise I would make it up to you. I'll really make it easy for you" he said with so much gratefulness and happiness.

Ayako had to giggle. "Stop it Ryota, Everyone's looking at you!"

"I don't care Aya-chan. I'm just so happy." Ryota replied. He stopped as another romantic, and an all too familiar song started to play. He turned to Aya-chan, and lovingly asked. "Will you dance  with me?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ayako smiled at him and without even saying a word, took his hand, as the crowd seemed to part to make way for them.

-------------

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_Tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

Ryota looked into Ayako's eyes with so much affection and care. He just loves her too much, and was really happy and grateful for another chance to be able to show her how much she means to him. He then gently took Ayako in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders, as they slowly danced to the song, feeling the music and feeling each other's love.

_Over you_

_I'm never over you_

_There's something about you_

_It's just the way you move_

_The way you move me_

They looked into each other's eyes. No words were enough to describe the feeling they had for each other. So much love that was tightly guarded from each other but was now willing to be revealed. Ryota pulled her closer. He did not want to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

_Leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_Leave the light on_

_Leave the light on for me too._

_"I'll never give up on you, Aya-chan" he whispered into her ears._

_Back to me_

_I know it that comes back to me_

_Doesn't it scare you_

_Your will is not as strong_

_As  it used to be_

She looked at him and smiled as she put her head closer to his. "_Just one look from you, I'm afraid I'm falling deeper" she whispered_

            Those words slowly hitting Ryota. He gasped and they stopped dancing. "It was you…the letter. It was you all along. You mean it was you?"

Out of nowhere, came the fan of Ayako hitting Ryota's head squarely. "What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief. "Of course it was me. Who do you think it was?"

            Ryota took Ayako's fan from her hand and undeniably,  hit himself on the head" Baka! Baka! I am so.."

            Ayako could not believe what was happening. " You mean, you thought that it was another…."

"I am sorry Aya-chan. Will you ever forgive me for being so stupid? So Sorry "He said, as he covered his face, feeling so ashamed of himself. _Sigh. He looked at her and asked " How do you ever put up with me?"_

            Ayako looked at him, and without hesitation, gently said "Because I love you…"

He still could not believe what he just heard. But the words were slowly sinking into him. _Ayako loved him too!!_

Ryota stared into those beautiful eyes of her and touched her face gently,  with so much care, and told her. " I love you, Aya-chan. My Aya-chan." He then gently kissed her on the lips, enjoying the sweet moment they were both experiencing.

Ayako has never felt any happier than this. She was sharing a kiss to the first boy she had ever loved, and will always love. She felt she was in heaven, that both Ryota and Ayako did not notice that the song has stopped and the people were now curiously watching them. Only did they stop when they heard an all too familiar voice shout. "Oi Ryouchin, Don't enjoy yourself too much. Nyahahahaha!!"

Both Ryota and Ayako stopped from kissing when they heard Sakuragi shout, and now did they finally notice that all eyes were on them. Both blushed from the kiss, their first kiss, that they shared, as they surveyed the entire room, and true enough, everyone indeed was looking at them. This made them blush even more. This was the first time that people have seen them display their emotions and feeling with each other. 

"Did not know you had it in you" Akagi shouted

"Smooth move, Miyagi" Mitsui yelled

"Your both so kawaii together!!" _Another girl said. And so did many people. Some  were admiring them, while some were teasing and joking the couple._

Both felt the glaring attention people were giving them. And as their eyes meet again, they both shrugged, as seemed to convey one message. _Who cares?_

Ryota held Ayako's hand and pulled her closer, as he brought his lips into hers and continued,once again, to share a sweet and satisfying kiss, that said it all.

-owari- 

----------

Ryota and Ayako, together and kissing. Kinda gives you a warm feeling ne? :) And if you are wondering what the name of the "another girl" was, the one who shouted that Ryo/Aya was kawaii, its none other than me. Just had to insert myself so I could tell Ryota and Ayako personally, or just even in my story, how KAAWAIIIII they are!!!! Sorry, can't help myself. Hehe!! :)

There, it is finally finished, at last. Sorry if this chapter may seem a little long, its just that, this is the last one. :(

 Again, I would like to thank those who have read this chapter especially to those readers who have read and reviewed this story since chapter 1**. You guys are the best. Ryota and Ayako would have been proud of you. :) Please minna-san, just spare me a minute or so, and review this chapter, even for the last time. Again, thanks to everyone. **

Take Care! Until my next fic…. :)


End file.
